Crystal Dreams
by Alvara19
Summary: Snow did not care if someone heard or if Lightning was going to castrate him and have his head on a platter. He did not care if he became a Cei'th or even if Ragnarok destroyed Cocoon. He was in the arms of someone he loved right now. SnowxHope Yaoi


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Final Fantasy XIII characters in this fanfiction. If I did, Hope and Snow would have sex in every cutscene. Yeah, every one. Think about it.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Hot Man Sex, Hope's young, etc, etc, etc.

Another pairing that has caught my interest. I was very shocked when I finished the game that Hope did not get raped once! I was very sure he was going to be with Snow eying his ass every possible second but I guess those scenes were censored and saved for Square's employees. Anyway, please enjoy this story and be aware that there are some possible SPOILERS! YAY for Hot Man Sex~!

--

~Crystal Dreams~

The sun had quickly disappeared over the tall buildings of Palumpolum, the small luminescent lights of the city slowly dimmed as the residents retired for the evening. The city was very quiet for being on high alert for l'Cie. Snow stretched himself across the large queen mattress, enjoying the clam of being in Hope's home and being careful not to move the wound on his chest. The dome lights sitting on the floor around the bed had been turned off by Lightning when she left to bunk in the other room with Vanille and Fang, leaving the room in pitch black darkness.

Snow breathed a heavy sigh, thinking over the events of the past few days and wondering how exactly they all wound up in this mess. He hated how Hope had gotten involved. If it were not for Snow, Hope might have been home with both his parents right now instead of stopping in for a night while running from all of Cocoon with a group of l'Cie. If only he could fix it and make things better for the silver haired boy.

A soft knock came from the door of the room, making Snow crack open an eye as it slid open a few inches. The dimmed lighting of the hallway faintly illuminated silver strands of silken hair and half asleep green-blue eyes. The orange shrug and yellow jacket were gone, leaving just a black t-shirt and dark green pants. Snow smiled softly, even though he knew the other could not see it.

"Come on in, Hope." He said, sitting up carefully as the door opened wider then closed, sealing the room in darkness again. The blond heard a few footsteps near the bed, stopping short as if nervous. Snow always thought it was funny how shy Hope could be at times.

"Can I...talk to you about something?" Hope asked, hesitant and wondering if disturbing Snow this late at night was a bad idea. Snow groaned in response, lying back down and patting one of the pillows next to his head.

"It's too late to talk. Come lie down and maybe I'll stay awake enough to listen." The blond smiled as he heard a small noise of nervousness come from Hope's direction. He waited a few moments before footsteps echoed in the room again. Snow's smile disappeared, worried that he might have scared the boy away. The smile returned when he felt a shift of the sheets being lifted and a little more weight settling onto the bed. Snow reached out and pulled Hope closer, noticing that he lied down as far away from him as possible. He wrapped an arm around the silver haired boy, noticing that he did not attempt to get free or push away. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I've...been having a bad dream every night for a while now. It's kind of scaring me." Hope said, resting his cheek on Snow's chest but not returning the embrace just yet.

"What's it about? Fal'Cie or something like that?" The blond asked, trying to sound drowsy so Hope would open up just a bit more to him. He felt an arm drape over his side gently and Hope's warm body press against his more.

"Yeah. It's about our focus." Hope closed his eyes and tensing slightly against the older man. "Everyone turned into Cei'th but you and me. They attacked us and we had to...defeat them. Then...I turned into Ragnarok. I always wake up after that..." He hid his face in Snow's chest, his voice muffled. "I just don't want that to happen."

Snow frowned worriedly, looking down at the barley visible strands of silver silk and placing a comforting hand on top of them. Hope was holding onto him tightly as if the dream would snatch him up if he were to let go. The blond leaned down and kissed the top of the young boy's head, feeling eyelashes brush against his bare skin as Hope's eyes snapped open. Snow ignored the shocked response.

"Don't worry, Hope. Your hero will protect you. I won't let you turn into any kind of monster." He grinned and closed his eyes, content with sleeping while Hope clung to him for emotional support. He always slept better when he knew he was helping or comforting someone.

"Thanks, Snow..." Hope muttered, hiding his face in the blond's chest so there was no chance for him to see his blush.

A minute rolled by as Snow tried to fall asleep, thoughts about possible redemption fading for the moment now that he was holding the silver haired l'Cie. He felt Hope shift in his arms, making his soft smile dissipate again as he knew he would go back to his room. The shyness of the young boy always got in the way of Snow trying to get a little closer, in order to figure out someway he could make everything up to him.

Snow was surprised to feel soft lips against his own, even if the moment lasted no longer than a second or two. He did not open his eyes, convinced that Hope only kissed him because he thought he was asleep. Expecting the silver haired boy to leave in embarrassment, he felt the lips return instead. They were soft. Softer than anyone Snow had kissed before. The kiss was only a peck and the blond could only guess that it was Hope's first. Snow restrained himself from trying to kiss back or pull the young boy into a deeper kiss, not wanting to frighten him or cause him to pull away.

The lips left again, making Snow want to pull them back and ravish them. The blond almost let his eyes open as he heard the shifting of clothing and the press of skin against his bare chest. Hope kissed him again and shifted his body so he was higher on Snow's form, accidentally grinding his hips against Snow's. The blond groaned despite himself, scaring Hope into breaking the kiss.

"Snow?" The silver haired boy questioned in a frightened tone. Snow sighed softly, knowing his cover was blown as he wrapped his arms tighter around Hope. He rolled over so the young l'Cie was on top of him before grabbing the back of his head and forcing their lips together again. He bucked his hips against Hope's, causing a small surprised moan to escape the young boy's lips. Snow took the chance and slid his tongue inside, instantly loving the innocent taste of the other's mouth. He opened his ice blue eyes just a sliver to see Hope's eyes closed, a deep blush darkening his pale cheeks.

Snow had a faint realization that he was practically making out with someone who was much younger than he was. Not only that but he was also another male. Then again, they were l'Cie. They were tied to a continuously ticking time bomb. Why would it be so bad to take some time out just for themselves? If they did turn into Cei'th like Hope's dream, would anything they did now really matter?

Snow parted their lips and kissed down Hope's neck, licking at a spot intently when Hope moaned wantonly. He noticed that the silver haired boy had taken off his black t-shirt during their first few pecks, revealing even more delicious pale skin for his eyes to dine on. The hands resting on Hope's back trailed lower until one rested on his lower back, the other rubbed one of the nicely shaped pale cheeks of his ass through the dull green pants.

"S-Snow..." Hope moaned as he felt his body get warmer, not used to someone touching him this intimately. He gasped when he felt the hand on his lower back move to the front of his pants, undoing his belt and the three buttons that prevented his pants from falling down his lean hips. He tangled his fingers in Snow's blond hair as the hand rubbed across his clothed groin repeatedly, forcing an arousing string of moans from his lips.

Snow sat up slowly, almost forgetting that he was still injured but the slight high of giving the smaller l'Cie such pleasure overrode the pain. He pulled down the green pants, taking the light blue boxers underneath as well before taking them off completely. The younger male blushed in embarrassment as Snow paused to look over his body, eyes glazed over in a way that made Hope feel as if he were about to be devoured. The blond kissed Hope's collarbone and wrapped his hand around the other's hard cock quickly after staring at his body for a full minute, too tempted by the pale skin and innocence that radiated off the other. Hope tossed his head back and bit his lip lightly as the large hand started to move, Snow's lips attacking his chest as he gasped loudly.

"Never done this before?" Snow breathed as he trailed his kisses up to the younger l'Cie's neck again, his hot breath against pale skin making Hope shutter. The boy shook his head, biting his lip harder as Snow did not slow his hand or make any attempt to stop the pleasurable ministrations. "I won't do anything you don't want me to. Just tell me if you don't like it, Hope. Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"M-More..." Hope managed to gather his thoughts long enough to remember his voice, quickly forgetting again as Snow forced more moans through his parted lips with his skilled hands. He bucked his hips forward with each long stoke, feeling like he was losing his mind. His cheeks burned a deep red in embarrassment, the thought that a simple kiss would escalate into something this intimate never crossing his mind before. The abnormal feeling of heat building in his lower stomach almost scared Hope but he knew Snow was there to help him if anything bad happened.

The silver haired l'Cie jumped slightly as he felt one of the blond's fingers slide between the cheeks of his ass, the surprised shock of pleasure making him grip Snow's shoulders tightly. The digit did not enter him, choosing to rub suggestively at the small pucker that the blond felt all too desperate to take. The moans coming from the other male encouraging him to probe lightly at the entrance.

"Close?" Snow asked, sucking on the lobe of Hope's ear as he felt the younger male's body tense.

"Snow...?" Hope asked, worry in his voice as he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and buried his face into the older man's neck.

"Just let go, Hope. I've got you." The husky voice of Snow whispering into his ear almost made Hope faint from the overwhelming arousal. His virgin body could not handle all the stimulants the older man was willing to give him and he frantically tried to drag himself back to reality. An odd thought of trying to reason with himself to stop the increasing pleasure crossing his mind as he parted his lips, panting like he was having an asthma attack.

"Sn-ah! Ah!" Hope's orgasm hit him without warning, making him grab onto Snow's blond locks and accidentally pulling off the black bandanna resting on his head. He came onto the bandages covering the older l'Cie's chest, the vibrations running through his body making him scream. Snow's lips covered his quickly in order to silence the silver haired male's voice. Once the blissful feeling of release faded, their lips parted again.

"Shh. You don't want Light to run in here and tear us apart, do you?" Snow said, smiling as Hope rested his forehead against his.

"Not really." Hope breathed, his eyes closed as he tried to recollect himself. A voice in the back of his mind told him to continue even as Snow lied down, grabbing the sheets from the bottom of the bed and pulling them over their bodies.

"Get some rest. Sis will want us up early tomorro-"

"No." Hope said, propping himself up on his elbows and looking into Snow's eyes through the darkness. "I don't want it to end yet. I want more, Snow."

"More?" Hope blushed and pulled back a little at the blond's confused reply.

"I-I just…What about you? You haven't…I mean…" The younger male stumbled over his words, unable to bring himself to say what he meant. Snow smiled softly before pulling on Hope's arms, forcing him to lay back down on his chest. Hope swallowed the lump in his throat, looking away from the older man as he muttered. "I want to be taken…by you." He waited nervously through the silence following his confession, moving to get up again but was stopped by a strong hand on his upper arm. Snow leaned up quickly, capturing Hope's soft lips in a deep kiss. When they parted, Hope felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

"You know what you're asking for, right?" Snow asked, pushing the silver haired l'Cie's back onto the light tan mattress and running his hands down his sides. Hope panted softly, letting his sea green eyes meet ice blue before he nodded. Snow kissed him again, letting their tongues dance before parting a few seconds later. The older l'Cie brought his fingers to the other's lips, letting Hope take them into his mouth and suck on them. Snow groaned softly, his eyes not leaving the entrancing lips as a small pink tongue licked across the tips. Hope moaned as the fingers left his mouth and trailed along the inside of his left thigh.

Hope gasped as Snow kissed down his jaw and neck, one finger pressing gently at his tight pucker. The older male left a trail of soft bites and kisses down the young l'Cie's body, letting his tongue glide up Hope's renewing erection. He moaned as the finger slipped inside, the hot mouth hovering over his cock taking all of him in. Hope bit his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed a little, the new feelings inside his body overwhelming him again as Snow worked to stretch him for even more pleasure that was to come.

Snow started to bob his head up and down, sucking lightly as he looked up to see the silver haired male lost in the throes of inexperienced ecstasy. He pushed his index finger to the knuckle, taking a moment to groan over the tightness of the young l'Cie's muscles, hugging his digit for dear life. Hope moaned loudly as the vibration of the vocalization ran through his cock, making a piece of the blond's control crumble away at the sight of Hope's shyness fading away. Pale young legs parted, giving him more room to work as he added a second finger. Snow nipped softy at the head of the erection in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the small slit and relishing the taste of the younger male under him. The older man finally added a third finger when Hope moaned his name quietly, the pure desperation within the other's voice making him ache to continue their affair.

Hope tossed his head back sharply, screaming at the top of his lungs in pleasure as Snow's fingers hit something inside of him. He arched his back and bucked against the blond, wanting more of that intense pleasure. Snow growled gruffly at the reaction to a mere touch of his prostate, imaging the reaction if it were struck harder with something much larger than his fingers. A desperate cry of his name from Hope's lips made the last of his control slip from his grasp as he withdrew his mouth and fingers from the sexy l'Cie under him. A moan of disappointment came from parted kiss bruised lips making Snow's confined erection throb as he stood up, unbuckling and zipping his pants quickly before stripping himself of all clothing except the bandages covering his chest, still a little wet from Hope's first release.

Snow crawled back over Hope, kissing him passionately as he let his hands run over the small form under him. He pulled away slowly, a little stream of saliva connecting their lips for a brief moment. Hope shuttered noticeably at the aroused predatory look in Snow's eyes when he opened his own. The elder sighed softly at the beautiful needy teenager under him, taking in the sight and trying to regain at least a fraction of his control before he ended up raping the young l'Cie.

"It'll hurt at first but it will feel better in a little bit. Do you trust me, Hope?" He asked, his voice husky and low enough to make the silver haired male shiver. A curt nod followed the question, the younger too breathless to say anything. Snow smiled and pecked the tantalizingly soft lips again before wrapping Hope's legs around his waist, pushing slowly into the tightness waiting for him. The younger male shut his eyes tightly in pain, gritting his teeth and trying to bare with it. Snow kissed him again, letting his left hand rub the head of Hope's erection lightly in an attempt to ease the pain slightly.

The blond pulled away from the kiss to smile at Hope when he opened one of his breathtaking sea green eyes, trying not to let his inner battle of control show on his face and worry the younger l'Cie. The eye closed again as Snow slid the last few inches, fully seated in that irresistible tight ass he had been eying since he first met Hope. He let out a shaky breath, desperately hanging onto any shred of patience he had left. Snow buried his face in the crook of the silver haired male's neck, kissing it lightly as he battled within himself. Hope panted lightly as he felt hot lips trailing down his neck, the slight pain fading quickly as the blond remained still. He bucked up lightly after a few moments, making Snow groan loudly at the unexpected movement.

"M-Move, Snow…" Hope's soft voice came, encouraging the blond to pull out slowly before thrusting back in shallowly. The silver haired l'Cie moaned lightly in mixed pain and pleasure as Snow started a slow pace, still waiting for Hope to adjust a bit more. When the younger male relaxed his muscles fully, Snow let himself push in just a tad harder and deeper. Hope arched his back sharply, blushing deeply and biting his bleeding lower lip again to stifle a cry of pleasure as the blond's cock hit the bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Hope…You're killing me here." Snow said, his voice strained from holding back so much. The pure sexual ecstasy on the younger's face making it harder for him to keep his pace slow. He thrust in again, a bit faster and harder than he intended. Hope arched again, not able to keep himself quiet as he screamed in pleasure. "Damn…I can't…hold back anymore." Snow panted, grabbing tightly onto the silver haired l'Cie's hips and starting a faster tempo.

"S-Snow!" Hope cried out, not expecting the sudden increase of pace and pleasure as the blond's erection assaulted his prostate. Snow pulled away for a moment only to toss the younger male's legs over his shoulders, slamming himself back inside the needy entrance silently begging him for more. Hope let his head fall back onto the pillows, panting heavily and clutching at the sheets of the bed as Snow made him writhe in pleasure. "S-Sn…Ah! Please…" He breathed, trying to match every thrust and moaning every time a spike of pleasure ran up his spine. Snow crashed their lips together, pushing his tongue into the silver haired male's mouth before he could even think of parting his lips. The tinge of blood in his mouth oddly aroused him more, another sign of him tainting the innocence of the young male.

A few footsteps echoed in the hallway, startling Snow and making him tense but not even think of slowing his thrusts. The thought of someone hearing Hope's loud moans both arousing and scaring him. He slammed harder into the younger l'Cie, groaning at the tightness and sounds the other made despite the possibility of being caught. Hope arched and tightened his muscles around him, grabbing onto Snow's long blond locks with one hand as he held the sheets in a death grip with the other. Hope's muscles pulsed around the older l'Cie's erection, making the heat in Snow's stomach flare and tighten as his release became close. Snow pulled away from the kiss, moving to suck on the other male's neck hard enough to leave a purple bruise.

"Damn…Hope, you're…so damn sexy." The blond muttered, managing to slip one of his hands between their heated bodies and wrapping it round Hope's arousal. A loud breathless moan escaped the silver haired l'Cie's lips as Snow's hand moved at the same pace as their hips, drawing Hope closer to his own release.

"I'm-! I-I'm going to-Ah!" Hope yelled, writhing against the sheets as the blond pounded into his ass and nailing his prostate.

"Scream my name, Hope. C-Cum for me." Snow said, his voice huskily low and ranging in the silver haired l'Cie's ears. Hope bit his lip hard enough to draw new blood and arched his back nearly in half, screaming Snow's name as he brought him to new heights he never dreamed of before. The blond's hand did not stop pumping him as he orgasmed, milking him of every drop of his essence as it covered their chests. Snow's breath hitched as he growled deeply, the feeling of the unbearably tight virgin walls around him constricting his erection even more bringing him to his own orgasm. He did not slow his pace until he had filled Hope with his hot seed.

Snow caught himself before he collapsed onto Hope's smaller frame, attempting to satisfy his oxygen starved lungs with large gasps of air. He let the younger male's legs fall from his shoulders and rest around his waist, not wanting to pull out of his newly claimed lover just yet. He was pulled out of his afterglow when he felt something warm pooling on Hope's right thigh.

"Hope, are you bleeding?" Snow panted, worried that he had been too rough. Hope opened his eyes a sliver and shook his head, just barely seen through the darkness of the room. The blond shifted to see where the blood was coming from only to wince and grab his stomach. "Oh." He laughed at himself for forgetting that he had fallen from one of the tallest buildings in Palumpolum then decided to have sex with the reason why he fell in the first place. "It's just me." He said, smiling at Hope.

"Really? I could-" Snow pushed the silver haired l'Cie back onto the bed as he attempted to get up. He nuzzled his neck and kissed the purple bite mark he had made earlier.

"It's fine. Your hero won't die from this small scratch." He pulled out of Hope slowly before rolling onto his back, bringing the younger male with him and wincing at the movement. "Now, get some sleep. I'll protect you from any bad dreams. Man, Sis is going to be pissed at us for staying up this late." Hope hesitated before nodding, feeling very drowsy after everything they just did and resting his head on Snow's broad chest. The blond caught the small smile on the other's lips, bending down and kissing the top of Hope's head before sighing contently. It was an unexpected night, but one that he would never forget.

Snow did not care if someone heard them or if Lightning was going to castrate him and have his head on a platter tomorrow. He did not care if he became a Cei'th or even if he became Ragnarok and destroyed Cocoon. All that mattered to Snow and Hope was that they were in the arms of someone they loved right now and no fal'Cie could tear that apart.

--


End file.
